


baby if i touch you right there, would you tell me what it feels like?

by booksteaandcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Boyfriends, Cashton, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Ashton, but i guess it is still public, there's loads of metaphors or whatever, there's nobody else there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksteaandcake/pseuds/booksteaandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton has the perfect idea to warm his boyfriend calum up... </p><p>or in other words, they're on the beach in the middle of the night and have sex. somehow taking off your clothes will warm you up, according to them :P </p><p> </p><p>title - new religion/dimelo by johnny rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby if i touch you right there, would you tell me what it feels like?

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my one-shots, this is unedited and not very great but i got inspired. Enjoy!

  
  


Ashton laughed huskily, his breath mixing with Calum’s in the cold air, probably freezing to ice between them it was so cold. They didn’t care though, they were close enough that it didn’t really matter, they kept one another warm. 

 

“Look at you,” the older of the two teased, “Shivering like that.”

 

“Shut up.” Calum replied with chattering teeth, but he broke out into a grin too, leaning his head forward and resting it against Ashton’s for a split second. It was a small gesture, a small moment of extra contact, but it warmed Ash’s heart all the same. 

 

“Come here,” he chucked, wrapping his arms tighter around Calum and pretty much pulling him into his lap. “Look up at the stars.”

 

“Are stars going to warm me up?” Calum asked hopefully, and Ashton laughed again, he was so damn adorable. 

 

“No,” he replied, placing a kiss lightly onto his boyfriend’s head, “But  _ I  _ am.” 

 

Calum sat up then, wriggling slightly in Ashton’s tight hold so that he could turn and around and face him again, looking into his eyes. He didn’t have to say it, Ashton knew  _ exactly  _ what Calum thought was the best way of warming up. They leaned in at the same time, not having to confirm it, lips meeting in an instant rush of passion and heat and lust. Lifting his trembling fingers, Calum cupped Ashton’s face, Ashton ran his hands through Calum’s hair and over his shoulders and across his chest. They were on a beach in the freezing cold, the moon setting over the ocean, the sand soft beneath their bodies, and they were starving for one another. Both were slightly reluctant to brave the cold without clothes, but soon enough they would be a  _ lot  _ hotter, a lot sweatier. They practically tore at one another until they were exposed, bodies bare. As usual, Ashton let his eyes roam over the younger boy, knowing he got self conscious and therefore always making sure that his boyfriend knew how beautiful he was. 

 

“I’m so lucky.” He breathed, and even if he couldn’t see it he knew Calum was blushing, his little shy boy. 

 

“I’m luckier.” Calum said, obviously grinning. 

 

Before they could get into an argument about who was luckier, he moved forwards, throwing himself so fast onto Ashton that they fell backwards onto the sand, laughing and kissing and marvelling at each other’s bodies and faces and  _ beauty _ . 

 

“It’s fucking freezing.” Calum breathed, “I’ve got goosebumps.” 

 

Ashton didn’t respond, instead he just pushed back so that Calum was now lying on his back, Ashton straddling his shivering body, a small grin playing about his face as he admired how fucking sexy Calum looked. 

 

“Ash, get a move on.” he moaned, unable to handle the strain of waiting anymore, he was desperate, “I can’t feel anything, it’s so cold.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Ashton whispered, and he did the obvious of speeding up. His hand trailed so slowly down Calum’s body that it was barely moving at all, it was silent but for their panting breaths caused by the chill in the air and the small whimpers Calum was issuing, every single touch felt like a shock running through him. Eventually, Ashton let his fingers wrap around Calum’s dick, slowly and gently. “Can you feel that?” 

 

“Shit, Ash, of course I can feel that.” Calum exhaled, shaking his head against the golden ground. “Don’t tease me.” 

 

Laughing, Ashton leaned back down, keeping his hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s member, he started to place kisses all along his body, each one deeper than the last, each leaving slightly more of a mark as he made his way all the way down. Eventually he met his hand and Calum’s cock, his lips beginning to make their way across Calum’s shaft, licking the head with the point of his tongue… then he decided (much to Calum’s frustration) to move away from that. He placed kisses all up and down the inner thighs of Cal’s legs, knowing his thighs were a sweet spot. 

 

“Seriously, do you want me to get hypothermia?” Calum whined, which just made Ashton to giggle again, the vibration of it tickling at the younger boy’s body. 

 

“Seriously!” repeated Calum, but he was cut off as another moaning sound released from his lungs, Ashton had returned to his dick at last. Gradually, he began to fully take Calum into his mouth, lowering his mouth and starting to suck. Slowly, slowly, slowly… 

 

Calum seemed to lose the will to speak properly, to form sentences; all he could do was pant and whimper and moan and swear under his breath. He tangled his fingers into Ash’s curly hair, guiding him, making him go faster. It was definitely working - he appeared to be completely forgetting that it was freezing. His skin burned with ice and his hairs stood on end and goosebumps were pattering his sun kissed skin but all he cared about now was that he was with Ashton. Every single touch that the older boy made… wow. It was like he had the touch of a God. Every stroke of a finger against Calum’s body made him hard, every flick of the tongue made him beg for mercy because he couldn’t handle it… how did  _ he,  _ of all people, have somebody like Ashton Irwin? 

 

At that moment, when his hardness seemed to twitch to stand on end, Ashton lifted his head, wiping his lips with his hand. 

 

“Want me to ride you?” He asked, voice low and velvet-like in the air of the night. 

 

“Ride me like those sailors are riding those boats.” Calum said. Ashton looked at him, amused, eyebrows raised. “You know… cos we are on a beach… and- and there’s a sea and boats and sailors that ride boats-”

 

“Yeah, I got it.” Ashton interrupted, another laugh. “It just wasn’t very funny or at all sexy.” 

 

“Oh shut up.” Calum rolled his eyes, “Just fucking ride me before I come.” 

 

“With pleasure.” 

 

Ashton positioned himself, Calum sat up a little, wrapping his hands around Ashton’s knees and squeezing gently. It sent butterflies through Ashton’s body, the supporting hold of Calum was enough to make him so weak he would fall flat on to his face. At first he started slow, Calum thrusting as Ash moved his hips. The moment he was one hundred percent comfortable with the feeling of Cal inside of him (it didn’t take long, he had prepped himself earlier) he started to speed up. They moved together, a rhythm of compliments and groans and the sound of the sea echoing in their ears. Yep, it  _ definitely  _ helped them to forget the cold. By the time Calum came, filling Ashton with warmth, they were both covered in sweat. 

 

As they both lay next to each other, tired out and at the same time yearning for more, they locked their fingers together over the sand, looking up at the stars and the moon. The whole world, the whole  _ universe,  _ and somehow they had managed to find together. 

 

“I love you.” Calum said. It was the first time that those words had fallen from his lips to anyone that wasn’t his family, and it felt like a secret, a spell. They were dating, they were boyfriends but… he had always been scared of those words But now it felt so right. 

 

“I love you.” Ashton replied. They were quiet for so long, just listening to each other’s breaths, feeling one another’s presence, just feeling the love burning through them as they were together. It was perfect. Eventually Ash sat up, scrabbling across the shore for their clothes. 

 

“Now, as much as I would love to ride you like those sailors are riding their boats out there, we should get dressed before we actually  _ do  _ get hypothermia.” 

 

Calum accepted his shirt back, using it to lightly swat at Ashton, who dodged it and laughed, his adorable giggle that made Calum’s heart sing. 

 

“If you want me to continue to love you, you need to work on your humour skills.” He said seriously. 

  
They dressed, wrapped themselves in a blanket, and stayed there until the sun was up. 


End file.
